In Vaako's Chamber
by shamrock920
Summary: A snippet of JackKyra's journy from Crematoria to the Necromonger base in Helion Prime. Vaakobashing. Oneshot, will not be continued. T for cursing and sexual implications.


**In Vaako's Chamber**

Jack sat in a cell in the Necro ship, barely stretched out on the steel bench that served as a bed. One leg dangled over, the other bent at the knee while she kept her hands clasped behind her head. The cell was small, hell, it was no cell, it was a fucking cage. Black steel encased her and she wasn't pleased about it. She would've thought that when she said she would convert into their Necromonger ways that they would treat her with some respect. But instead two metal-encased men had tossed her roughly into the cell and she had looked up at them, defiance burning in her eyes.

But now she lay on her back, the terrible scene burned in her mind every time she closed her eyes. Riddick bent out of shape and broken on the sandy runway, victim to the blazing sunrise that was seconds away. Jack wiped at her eyes with the dirty back of her hand, swallowing deeply. This wasn't how it was supposed to be, not at all. She had imagined herself and Riddick escaping Crematoria successfully, having the smallest but most important of celebrations on the small skiff once they were in space. They would have traded and upgraded and maybe even become the most respect-

"Prisoner!" A harsh voice broke her thoughts and she turned her head and looked at the owner of the voice. It could've been any of those henchmen, but she gracefully got up anyway and stalked towards the door. He let her through and with the natural swing in her hips, she followed the two armored men in front of her. Her weapons had already been taken away from her, but for some reason they found no reason to cuff her. She was led into a larger room, where a single man stood in the center of a circle of strange…humans that were submerged in some glowing substance. Jack ignored them and approached the man and as he turned, her imaginary hackles raised and but she indeed let out a snarl.

It was him. The bastard who had blasted Riddick. The two men behind her grabbed her arms and she wrenched free of them, grabbing both of their wrists and spinning them about, shoved them to the floor and snapped their wrists, regardless of the strong armor that 'protected' them. Spinning around, she was going to lunge for that bastard, but she realized suddenly that it wouldn't make a difference. She was outnumbered, not even on home territory as well.

"A smart yet fearless predator." His commanding voice echoed in the chamber. "Lord Marshall might have use for you."

"Lord Marshall can pull that steel stick out of his ace and stick a mace up it, I don't give a shit." Jack snapped, figuring that if she going down, she'd go down with a bang. But she didn't realize how loyal this man was to Lord Marshall. Until she was flung across the room and nearly paralyzed from the shock of hitting the wall that hard.

"Never speak of the Lord Marshall that way!" Fury shook in his voice. Well, she had found a sensitive spot, hadn't she? Weakly standing, she made it over to him again and wiped spit and blood with the back of her hand from her mouth.

"And don't tell me what to do. Who the hell are you anyway?" She looked away, observing the room.

"Vaako."

"Gotcha. So, Vaako, you Lord Marshall's bitch or something? Running across the galaxy just to nail some convict? Aw, or did Vaako need an ego-boost?" She mocked him and was almost giddy with joy when his face darkened.

"Watch your mouth, you human whore." He hissed.

"And watch yours, hope you aren't too attached to that tongue of yours. Bet Lord Marshall is, though." She added. Jack was enjoying this.

"SILENCE!" He roared and Jack just smirked in his face. "If you must know, that convict was a threat to the Lord Marshall. But no longer is he a threat, nor was he ever really. No one is stronger than-"

"You want to fucking try that on me!" Jack snarled and lunged at the Necromonger faster then he realized and soon he was pinned to the floor, a raging Jack barely holding back from strangling him. "NO ONE, I mean NO ONE is stronger than him! Not even your fucking precious Lord Marshall!"

"He was alive! Human! He could have never beaten the Lord Marshall!" Vaako challenged, shoving her off. She stood quickly and glared down at him as he slowly stood as well, dusting off his armor.

Jack stayed silent.

"Return her to her cell!"

As she was being marched back, his voice stopped the guards short and she didn't turn back as the words took the sword of mortality and ran her through.

"But I suppose it's too late to find out, isn't it?"

-Fin-


End file.
